


Good, Puppy

by YaoiKing17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra!Shiro, Kitten/Puppy nameplay, M/M, a/b/o dynamics, human!keith, rut/heat AU, the boys just wanted to make some sweet love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiKing17/pseuds/YaoiKing17
Summary: Keith shows his possession over Shiro by a collar.Shiro shows his by screwing Keith unconscious.





	Good, Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> It's currently 7 a.m. as I'm finishing this. I have not slept since 3 a.m. but it's so worth it. Kudos to my insp, @Joltikon for their gorgeous artworks of reverse rut AU of Sheith and to @Jotakorium for their artwork of Galra!Shiro as well.
> 
> Both are on Twitter, go and give them some love!
> 
> Hope you all like this fic, enjoy! ;)

A heavy weight sat onto the base of his neck. Small clinks of metal kissed each other as they were strapped in place. If he were to swallow, he could feel the rough of his Adam's apple bouncing and rubbing against the leather. A hand drifts up from the middle of his neck and the small rectangle of a silver tag taps back into his skin as it stills.

The words encarved into it, _'My Beloved'._

"Fuck, Puppy," it's a deep, rough guttural sound that vibrates from his Master's throat. It's laced with love and desperation and arousal and it's sending several trendrils of anciticpation and excitement down the base of his spine, sparkling all through his nerves. He shudders violently at the intense feeling.

Shiro takes a moment to gather up his surroundings and where things are － though it's quite hard to do that in his rut. But he manages to make out that the rough of his fists are digging into the naked meat of his thighs, rough claws are working into his palms. His giant floof of white hair sticks to the roof of his head, some tickling the nape of his nose. He's sitting on the lower of his legs, his thighs ache at the burn. His slim purple tail sits to the left of him, the loose pointed-on spear end taps repeatedly into carpet, indicating his eagerness. Cock bulges and convulses, dripping beads of pre. His overgrown ears are twitching and turning at every sound that rolls off from his Master. His nostrils are a hitch wider as he's trying to breathe in the scents that Keith lets echo out in waves.

Did he mention they're both naked?

It's nearly too much, yet it makes Shiro keen. "Mmh, hah, hot, hah, _ah, p-please_ ," he's croaking out and feels himself roll his shoulder blades back and feels the rough of his palms grit into the carpet behind him. Blunt nails scratch at the roughness. He's presenting his nipples. They're a gorgeous dark dusted purple and they're bare to the eye. "Wanna touch － taste－"

"I know, Puppy. I know," his Master calls and Shiro blinks through his weary eyes to see Keith bending down towards him, something small and black peeking through the folds of his left fingers over his palm. If he tries hard enough, he can squint just the mushroom tip of Keith's pretty pink cock. "Gotta do something real quick, then I'll take care of you, okay?" Keith whispers.

"－baby," Shiro croaks and taps his chin up, his large purple ears are wilting back against his head in submission, and he's trying, he's trying so hard－

"Lean forward for me, Puppy. Stretch out for me," Keith asks of him. Shiro willingly listens. He pulls his arms back in front of him and leans forward in a smooth motion, the longs of his arms stretching out and he's relaxing his body until his frame can't expand anymore. His thighs are pressed against the tight of his stomach, his face smushed into the soft fur of his forearms, and his collar has ridden up higher on his throat and it's difficult to breathe.

But he waits. Breathes in. Out.

Something cold and slick presses against his tight pink pucker of a rim. " _Hhhk－_!" He's quick to push himself up onto his right elbow and turn his head back to try and see what is going on behind him but Keith is looking down at him with liquid eyes and the object is pushing through the first ring of muscle and it's so smooth and hard against his walls. Shiro's ears flatten out against his skull as a scream rips from his throat. His hole buldges and clenches at a tight ring of nothing. It's inside him.

"Such a good boy for me, aren't you?" Keith cooes above him. Shiro twitches and whimpers, tears starting to roll in his eyes once more. It's so much. "Roll over for me, Puppy. I'll treat you so good," Keith nearly moans.

Shiro has never moved so quick in his life. He rolls over with no hesitation onto his back, and lifts his hips up to shift his body into a better position as he lies back down. The object in him shifts and he tenses up with a weak cry, eyes fluttering closed. "Kitten－ hurry," Shiro groans out. "Can't anymore－need it so bad," he tries to warn, hands gripping faint holes of carpet.

Keith is standing above him, legs on either side of Shiro when the Galran breed is able to flick his eyes open again. Keith's cock stands so still and gorgeous, his red tip glistening with pre. It bounces and sways as he shifts further down. He's leaning on his knees for support and then he's lining Shiro up to his hole and then he's sinking, but he can't just yet－

Keith only laughs and brings a palm up to his mouth, coating his hand in saliva then reaches back down to give Shiro a few slick pumps, only fueling his lover to hiss and snarl out in desperation. Shiro feels his knot swell up at the base of his cock and he watches dizzily as Keith is finally able to push the tip inside and slowly rock his hips down, taking him inch by inch. "You're so big, Puppy. I tried— I fucked myself on my fingers earlier to help, but," Keith breathes through his nose as he settles, inner thighs kissing the knot of Shiro. "You're still so _big._ I always feel you for days, a week even. You fuck me so good," he licks his lips and reaches behind him to pull at the red band, Shiro didn't even notice it, and let his hair fall down over his shoulders.

Shiro's claws manage to yank out a large handful of carpet. Keith sits so prettily on him, with his tangles of hair still drifting across his freckled kissed skin.

He can barely muster any thought as Keith rolls his hips again. "Cat got your tongue, Puppy? Come on, I know you have it in you," he purrs and rolls his head in a languid motion.

He takes the bait.

Shiro is gripping Keith's elbows and turning him in such a fast motion that Keith sputters in surprise. He's turning Keith a full 180°, having either knee being forced to bend as his back now faces Shiro's chest. Then he's moving, shifting onto his knees, not worried about Keith struggling to stablize himself because Shiro is slipping his hands down and through Keith's arm, hooking them behind to render him stuck. "Kitten—" it's a dark, warning growl. Keith sinks lower onto Shiro's cock this way.

"S–shiro! Wait, _shit!"_

But Shiro can't listen because he's moving his hips. He's pulling out and he bends his head down to watch as his enraged cock slides out from Keith's pucker, how his curled lips stretch to his enormous size. Then he slides right back in, until he can't any further because of his knot. It's twice — hell, _three_ times — as big as he is. But it's such a mouth watering sight, watching himself sink into his lover, watching him take what he has to offer. "Kitten—" he growls again and closes his eyes, allowing himself to fall apart.

A shuddering moan tears from Keith's throat as he's bent further back, the curve of his tummy buldging from Shiro's girth. "P–pup, hah, _ah_ , so big, Shiro," he praises, feeling himself shudder into nothing but a bundle of nerves. His knees are trembling and can barely hold himself up with every thrust Shiro is giving into his body. His head falls back against the bone of Shiro's shoulder. Keith feels so full, he swears he can taste Shiro.

Skin upon skin slap together, Keith's firm ass clapping against the strong bone of Shiro's pelvic as he slams home. Keith's ass is starting to tingle and sting, he knows it's red with how hard Shiro is driving into him. Then he's being moved again, chest stuffed into the carpet and chin balancing weakly on the floor, arms bent behind him, forcing him to surrender his movement. His messy hair falls around his face. Only his hips are raised to meet Shiro who is right against him, heavy frame only shifting against his inner thighs, forcing his legs to split open.

Keith begins to see stars, Shiro's cock is stretching him impossibly open in this position, throbbing against his walls, pounding into his prostate, and further past. Keith can feel Shiro nudge at the wall of his cervix, pushing them open just a touch. He's so fucking full.

"K–Kitten," Shiro is faultering behind him, shifting Keith's wrists into one large palm, the other one standing as a pillar besides Keith's head to help him balance. His tail has curled to wrap around his arm. "B–baby, please, l–let me, love you so much, need it, hah, please—" Shiro is bantering out whispers but they're a melody to Keith's ears. He's pounding into Keith mercilessly. "Fill you with my pups, need to, love you, Keith – Kitten – Kitten, _fuck,_ " Shiro's voice has dropped to a delicious tone, filled with nothing but want and need.

Keith feels lightheaded. He can't rub himself off on the carpet, a hard and hot release is what he needs. "Shiro," he moans out, "touch me, please, Puppy, I need you," he begs. Shiro is moving the two again, Keith leans back against his heaving chest and Shiro's hands are sliding under Keith's arms, large claws coming up to roll and pull at the pair of pink buds.

"Kitten–" Shiro pants, burying his nose into Keith's hair as he starts to roll his hips again, setting a quick but not so brutal pace. Large ears perched out wide. Keith feels Shiro's cock jam into his prostate either way, making him momentarily speechless as his cock starts to fill him in more ways than one.

Keith is dripping out strokes of come, there's an entire line of his wetness that's soaking the carpet under him. He can't be bothered to care about it as his voice suddenly reels back into his throat, only to have him scream and pulse against Shiro. He feels himself riding closer to his high. "S–Shiro, need to come, let me come, please, please, Puppy–" he hoarses out.

Shiro's right hand comes up to cover his mouth, only bringing the two bodies closer together. Shiro's knot buldges and presses against Keith's ass. "Kitten, love you, let me, baby, ah," he still whispers. Shiro starts building his brutal pace again, his left hand holding Keith still enough to be able to slam inside, marking his skin a blistering red.

Keith is starting to feel himself slip in and out of consciousness, Shiro has numbed his walls from overstimulation, and his prostate is screaming at the abuse, and his cock is bouncing at their shaky rhythm a—

Shiro's knot is pressing and nudging against his rim. Keith feels his hairs rise on his body and he tries to shake himself free of Shiro's grip. His lover does not budge. His hold is too tight. "Mmph, mmh, _mm, hhh, mmph_!" Keith feels too much.

The stretching of his belly to grow to Shiro's thick size, how his rim burns at the stretch to be able to take Shiro, how his walls and prostate thrum in happiness at the constant attention. His cock bounces, still sending thin stripes of pre onto the carpet that mushes at the pressure of their bodies. His nipples, perked and swollen from Shiro's attack on them. His entire body flushing red at the overstimulation. His h—

The knot presses with more force, trying to demand its way inside and Keith's vision blurries as tears curl into his sight. "Hheh-woh! Fff-woh! Ff-woh! (Shiro! Slower! Slower!)" Keith screams against Shiro's palm that's tightly sealed. His rim starts to burn and stretch open, trying to let Shiro in.

" _Mmmff!!_ " Keith tenses up with such a bone shattering cry, Shiro's knot has pushed inside with such intensity that it's making Keith blind. His eyes burn a bright white, black pinching at his corners. His belly stretches wider to accomodate Shiro, and he feels Shiro's hot cum filling his walls to such a level. Shiro jerks and trembles along with his orgasm, while Keith's make him momentarily paralyzed. His cock shudders and ropes of white cover the carpet, knees locked in and rendering useless now. All the while, he grips his blunt nails into Shiro's chest, trying to hold onto something.

"Keith, baby, love you, love you so much, Kitten, so good for me, so good, Kitten, Keith–" Shiro's words fall silent as Keith feels warmth and sleep consume him in seconds and he falls limp in Shiro's hold. He settles easily, breaths still heavy and rocking his chest as he gets in cool waves of air.

Shiro is still riding with needing to make sure every drop is released before he even takes notice in Keith laying limp against him. Panic makes his hairs curl. "Keith? Keith," he whispers, gently shaking his lover.

Keith doesn't budge but he makes a small "mmph,"

The Galran breed feels a small smile settle on his face. He slowly eases the two onto their sides, pressing Keith up against his chest, craddling him in his large hands. His ears have perked up in their sweaty glory, trying to allow the cool air to help. And though his body screams at him to go for more, he does not wish to make Keith sore. Nor does he have it in him to try and rip Keith apart to rid his knot. So he lies there, large palms coming up to brush away Keith's sweaty bangs from his eyes.

He still feels the object inside of him, but it can wait for later.

With a whisper, he kisses Keith's head. "Thank you for today, Kitten. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Might make a part two, we'll see ;*


End file.
